LA SORPRESA
by MaiKa ZeRoGa
Summary: eli le pide a maika que le ayude a prepararle una sorpresa a trixie,pero la sting no sabe eso y cree que eli es novia de ella..que pasara con shadow?,que sucedera con trixie?,la amigas de ellos 4 cambiara?,la sorpresa estara lista ?,es mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1 : encuentro

**HOLA MI NOMBRE ES MAILA ZEROGA Y SOY NUEVA EN FANFIC**

eli shane caminaba feliz con su mejor amiga trixie sting ambos se sonreian a cada rato sin parar kord y pronto solo se susurraban cosas entre los 2 mirando a sus amigos en eso escucharon un disparo no tan lejos de ellos hay aparecio una chica rubia con el cabello largo y ojos fuxia traia una falda azul con toques rosados igual que su blusa pero no traia tiras sino que le tenia el cuello,unos audifos celestes con fuxia, en su hombro una babosa electtoshok(lo ciento no se como se escribe)la banda de shane salio corriendo a ver como estaba la chica y contra quien peliaba

maika: buen disparo mayu pero oye donde esta akita – camino donde esta una chica de cabello rubio pero con unos mechones de colores del arcoiris y sus ojos de color rosado con una babosa fosforo en su hombro

mayu:ella anda con bruno ya sabes desde que clara se fue con marco-camino donde esta mai mientras que ella se levantaba eli solo salio caminando lentamente donde estaban las chicas estas solo le apuntaron con sus lanzadoras-retrosede -grito el chico solo se detuvo su banda salio del escondite apuntandole a las chicas el shane les dijo a sus amigos que bajaran las armas

eli:tranquilas no le aremos nada-camino con seguridad donde estaban las chicas estas reconocieron de una al chico

maika: eli amigo que onda volver a verte -la chica rubia abrazo al chico de cabello negro-azulado la oji-rosado les siguio en eso akita y bruno llegaron

akita: y cuando volvio el tonto- le resco la cabeza al shane el solo le pedia que lo soltara bruno solo lo miro con felicidad por fin habia volvido su amigo de la infancia ella tenia el cabello blanco y sus ojos eran de color celeste y su babosa era una slirena

eli: ya chicos no exageren -se alejo de los chicos-asi les presento a mi banda ellos son kord,pronto y trixie -les presento su banda a sus amigos -y chicos ellos son-no termino la frase porque bruno lo empujo

maika: BRUNO!-le grito enojada -es un gusto conocerlos mi nombre es akita sarane y ellos son mi

"familia" mayu,akita y bruno - todos caminaron detras de la oji-fuxia

bruno: bueno y ahora que -pregunto el unico chico de la "familia" el shane se levanto del suelo y camino donde esta trix

eli: nos vemos mañana es algo tarde fue genial volver a verlos-las chicas y los chicos solo se acercaron al shane y isieron su antiguo saludo

maika: nos vemos en la caverna objetivo-se despidieron y cada grupo cogio donde estaba su refugio

**CADA CAPITULO SERA UN ONE-SHOT**

**ADIOS FANFICTEROS**


	2. Chapter 2 : paseo

**VOLVI LO CIENTO POR LA DEMORA EL COLEGIO ME TIENE OCUPADA Y MAS MI CACHORRO RONI :D**

Maika y sus amigas caminaban viendo el lugar jamas habian estado tan lejos de su caverna asi que se fueron por una parte para llegar donde estaba el mejor amigo de la zeroga shadow un chico mitad clan sombra mitad humano

maika: h-hola shad-dow -saludo mirando nerviosa al chico peli-negro

shadow : hola mai -saludo con una sonrisa a su mejor amiga el era mitad humano mitad clan sombra sus eran verdes, cabello negro , su ropa como el clan sombra ,su mejor babosa eran como las de la maestra invensible – nos vamos ya

maika y shadow siguieron adelante mientras que bruno,mayu y akita hablaban sobre que serian una linda pareja (los matareee!)

**CON LA BANDA DE SHANE**

esperaban a que llegaran los viejos amigos de eli ,trixie solo pensaba que ella tal vez seria una de las chicas que le quitaran a eli

despues de un rato aparecieron todos los demas

shadow: ellos son la banda de shane-pregunto viendo a los lanzadores mayu solo asintio para aprovar su pregunta

paso el rato entre la banda de shane y sus nuevos amigos charlaban sobre bajoterra,babosas,molestaron y avergonzaron al shane

la rade fue genial hasta que la zeroga noto que su amigo elias le asia señas para hablar en privado

**ELIAS Y MAIKA**

maika: que quieres eli-pregunto viendolo con los brazos en las caderas el solo la miro con nerviosismo

eli:bueno lo que pasa es que quiero que trixie y yo seamos novios pero quiero darle una sorpresa para decircelo-la zeroga quedo con la boca abierta jamas penso que el tonto de eli se enamoraria tanto de cierta chica

maika: tranquis te ayudare todo por mi tonto faborito-le rasco la cabeza el solo se puso a reir

**MUY PERO MUY CORTO LO SE PERO LO CIENTO**

**MAS RATO ATUALIZO**


End file.
